


The Promise of Protection

by Russian_Faerie



Series: Bad Assassination Classroom Fanfictions [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Faerie/pseuds/Russian_Faerie
Summary: Karma would do anything to protect Nagisa, but will it be enough?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like my Assassination Classroom fanfictions but I wanna post my stories on here so yea... enjoy?

_**Nagisa** _

Karma and Nagisa were walking down the mountain trail towards the train station when Karma grabbed Nagisa's hand pulling him aside behind some trees.

"Hey Karma what are you doing?" Nagisa asked and then he noticed that Karma looked flustered.

"Nagisa, would you.. would you like to be my boyfriend?" Karma stuttered and looked down at his feet which was unusual for him considering he was so proud.

Little did Karma know was that Nagisa had been discovering feelings for Karma. Nagisa pulled Karma, awkwardly, into his arms. He could tell that this question took the red-head a lot of courage and he was so happy that Karma had asked him.

"Yes, Karma I would love to be your boyfriend!" Nagisa exclaimed. Karma looked up at Nagisa with a little shock on his face but he quickly covered it up with a smile. But instead of giving the blue haired boy the usual smirk, he smiled earnestly, then grabbed his hand and started walking with him down to the train station. When Nagisa's train came, Karma quickly kissed him on the cheek causing the blue haired boy to blush deeply as Nagisa walked onto his train.

**_One month later..._ **

_One month. That is how long Karma and I have been dating._ Nagisa thought with a smile on his face when he was making is way home on the train.

When Nagisa got home, he released that he had broken curfew because when he was talking with Karma, he had missed his train and had to take a later one. He was so happy just a moment ago but now cold fear was the only thing he felt. He just hoped that his mom was in a good mood or else he was going to get punished.

As he walked into his home, Nagisa saw his mother sitting at the set dining table. The food was all laid out except she hadn't touched hers.

"Mom… I'm sorry I'm late, I missed my train." Nagisa quickly explained. His mom gave him a furious glare and dread filled him. His mother must have had a bad day at work because she was angry.

"Nagisa, what do you think you are doing, coming home this late!" his mother screamed.

"Mom, I missed the train!" Nagisa hopelessly protested as his mother walked over to him and grabbed his hair. Nagisa whimpered which only made his mom his blue hair harder. Then his violent parent grabbed his wrist smashing it against the counter. Nagisa barely had anytime to register the pain of his, probably broken, wrist before his mom pushed him down onto the ground and grabbed at his neck. The strangled boy tried hard to get out of his mother's grasp but his vision was just about to go black. He managed to get out a scream before he had no more air left. His mother was never like this and he honestly thought that she was going to kill him. Suddenly the door burst open and he just had enough time to register that Karma was standing in the door way with a look of absolute shock and horror on his face, before Nagisa finally blacked out.

_**Karma** _

Karma was a house away from Nagisa's place and he was planning on giving back Nagisa's science book that he needed for studying that night, when he heard a scream.

 _Oh my god! That was Nagisa's voice?_ Karma thought when he started running towards his boyfriend's house. All he was thinking about was getting to his boyfriend as quickly as possible. He threw open Nagisa's door, not even thinking to knock, to find Nagisa looking desperately up at him with his sky blue eyes, just before he passed out because he was getting strangled by his mother! Karma felt something inside him snap. His best friend and boyfriend was currently getting strangled by his mom! The red head ran forward and attacked his boyfriend's mother. Once he got her off of the unconscious boy, Karma ran towards Nagisa and lifted him then started running. He ran and ran all the way to the train station. People were looking at him but he didn't care. He gently laid Nagisa down on a bench and checked for injuries. He was pissed. Really pissed. Then he saw Nagisa's fragile wrist was laying in an awkward angle. The red head honestly didn't think that he could get any angrier. But he was wrong. The train had just stopped, so Karma got up and climbed onto it. He vaguely knew that he was trembling but all he was thinking about was getting Nagisa to his house. To safety.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nagisa** _

Nagisa woke up in an unfamiliar room. As he sat up he noticed stacks of books by the desk. As the events of the night before came back to him, Nagisa felt horrible. He remembered thinking that his mom was going to kill him and then he remembered staring into Karma's golden eyes before he passed out. Karma. The blue eyed boy found himself hoping that his boyfriend was alright. When his mother got into that state, there was no stopping her. But she was more violent than usual. As he thought that Nagisa remembered what happened before his mother strangled and looked down at his wrist. It was bandaged up. Suddenly an over whelming panic attack hit Nagisa and he rolled up and silently cried. He only got these panic attacks when his mom did something especially bad. The door to the unfamiliar bedroom opened and Nagisa flew across the room and pressed himself up behind the side of a book case, tears still streaming down his face. The hidden blue haired boy tried to keep silent as someone went around the room looking for him. Nagisa was about to peak around the corner of the black bookcase when suddenly Karma stepped in front of him. All the blue haired boy did was stare up at Karma before he collapsed into Karma's arms and starting sobbing. Nagisa felt himself get lifted up and put gently onto the bed were he laid down and curled up into his previous position. After a while he stopped crying and looked straight into Karma's eyes.

_**Karma** _

"Are you hurt anywhere, Karma?" asked Nagisa.

"Why are you worrying about me, you're the one who got straggled by your own mom!" Karma yelled, "I thought you were dead! I honestly did! The only thing that stopped me from killing your mom was the fact that if I did, I couldn't get you away from that horrible place fast enough!" Karma grabbed Nagisa into his arms. He felt the small boy shaking underneath him and decided that he would always, always protect him. Karma pulled back and looked into Nagisa's beautiful blue eyes and leaned forward into a kiss. First it was sweet but then it got more passionate. He felt his mouth opening and then Nagisa's gentle tongue, timidly slipped into Karma's mouth. Karma pushed Nagisa down onto the bed and his hand started sliding up Nagisa's shirt. Suddenly his boyfriend stopped moving and pulled his face away.

"No, not now. Not after what just happened," Nagisa explained.

"Sorry, you are right. And besides you need rest." Karma said, eyeing the dark bruises around Nagisa's neck that his mother left. He gently traced his hands over the bruises and stood up.

"I'll go get you some food, you must be starving." Karma said. He stood up and left Nagisa alone with his thoughts.

As Karma made his way down the stairs, he kept thinking back to the make out session that the lovers just shared. He mentally cursed himself for doing that. He had meant only to kiss his lover gently and reassuringly but it just heated up so quickly. As he walked into the kitchen he got a glass of water and put some soup on the stove. As he waited, he thought back to Nagisa's mother and how much he already hated her even though he had only met her a few times. Karma silently vowed to himself that he would never let that horrible women near Nagisa ever again. He vowed that he would protect his best friend and lover from that terrible person. Karma suddenly heard the sound of chimes as someone rang the doorbell. He cursed under his breath and went to answer it. As he opened it, he barely had time to notice that the women standing in front of him was Nagisa's crazy mom and that she was carrying a baseball bat before the women hit him over the head with the wooden weapon. He hit the floor, blacking out immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nagisa** _

Nagisa was thinking about what just happened. It's not like he didn't want to have sex with Karma, it's just after everything that just happened and it was all little too much for him. The gentle but deadly assassin started thinking about what his mom had done. He wasn't sure if he could forgive his mom after this and was thinking whether or not he could when the door opened. Expecting Karma, Nagisa put a smile on his face and looked up only to feel the blood drain out of his face and the familiar cold fear settle in his stomach. The blue haired boy made the fast decision to run into Karma's bathroom and locked the door. His mother started screaming at the top of his lungs and he just curled up against the door and closed his eyes. Normally Nagisa would have attacked the intruder with a surprise attack but this intruder was his mother and he couldn't stand the thought of hurting her, no matter how much she hurt him. Now that he was safe behind the closed the door, Nagisa started worrying about Karma. He would never have let Nagisa's mother in and the fact that she was currently pounding at the locked bathroom door made the blue haired boy worry that his mother had hurt his boyfriend.

"Mom please stop. Just… Is Karma alright. You didn't hurt him did you?" Nagisa tried to yell over his mother hysterical screaming. She stopped immediately after she heard her son's voice.

"Nagisa, please open the door,"

"Only if you promise not to hurt me,"

"I promise Nagisa,"

He opened the door. And new immediately that he had made a mistake in trusting his abusive mother because the moment the blue haired boy opened the bathroom door, his mother hit him over the head with a baseball bat. Nagisa's eyes started watering up and he fell to the ground, fighting to conscious but eventually the darkness took over him.

When Nagisa woke up he was back in his house and was lock in his room. He had a splitting headache.

"Mom, please let me out! I'm hungry and my head really hurts so could I just get some food and painkillers? Please." Nagisa called.

"No I won't let you out Nagisa," Nagisa's mom replied, with a surprisingly calm tone. "If I do, you might try to escape!"

"No I won't. Please Mom just let me out!"

"NO DON'T LIE TO ME. YOU WILL RUN AWAY TO THAT KARMA BOY AGAIN!" she yelled. The imprisoned boy flinched away from the sound of his mother yelling and went to his bed, where he quickly passed out.

_**Karma** _

He woke up with a bolt.  _Damn I let her in. She could have found Nagisa already!_ As he was thinking that, he quickly ran up the stairs to check on his boyfriend, only to find that he was gone. There was a little blood smeared on the floor.  _Shit, I have to find Nagisa._ Karma went and grabbed his jacket and phone. The red head tried to call Nagisa but it just went to voicemail. He ran out the door and made his way to the train station. As he sat down on the bench he created a battle plan. Nagisa was most likely being held captive by him mom at his house. All Karma had to do is wait for Nagisa to be alone and then quietly sneak in and take his boyfriend back. Then they would go back to his house and hang out there until they figure something out. The train came speeding up the tracks and screeched to a halt and Karma got on. Making his way to go save his boyfriend.

_**Nagisa** _

Nagisa was standing in front of a mirror with his hair down and a dress on. He dazed out a long time ago and his thoughts mainly gravitated around his fear of his mother and his worry for Karma. The only reason he had agreed to this was because him mom only agreed to give him food if he let her dress him up like some pitiful doll. Nagisa hated every second of it and just zoned out as his mother tried to make his hair go into different hairstyles and she went through a wardrobe of dressing, discarding some and choosing some for Nagisa to try on later. By the time his mother finally let him eat, he was faint with fatigue. He quietly and quickly ate his meal then excused himself upstairs so he wouldn't have to try on anymore dresses. When he sat down on his bed, a deep sadness overwhelmed Nagisa. He didn't know if Karma was alright, his mother was treating him like a doll and he felt all alone. Tears started to stream down his face as he quietly cried, probably smudging the mascara his mother forced him to wear. Suddenly his bedroom door opened and he tried to hide the fact that he was crying from his mom, only to discover that Karma was standing in his doorway. He thought he was dreaming for a second and even pinched himself before he actually thought he was awake.

 _How did he get in here?_ Nagisa thought. The depressed, blue haired boy stood up and took a tentative step forward and collapsed in Karma's arms.

"Relax Nagisa. Relax." Karma whispered soothingly. "Everything will be alright now, I'll protect you."

And then before the blue haired boy new what happened he was being lifted up into Karma's arms (bridal style) and being quietly carried towards his bathroom. Once they got inside, Nagisa noticed that the window was open and that's how Karma got in. The red head gently set Nagisa back on his feet.

"You go first Nagisa. When you're out, then I will come and we'll go to my house and figure something out from there." Karma explained.

_20 Minutes Later_

Their escape had gone as planned and currently Nagisa and his boyfriend were sitting together, holding hands, on the bench waiting for the next train to arrive. Karma kept whispering sweet nothings into the blue haired boy's ears, making him feel warm and safe. They got on the train and spent the train ride to the stop near Karma's house in silence, still holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Karma** _

Pack basic needs. Eat. Have a shower. Find hotel. Sleep.

Those were the things that Karma and Nagisa had to do that night. By the front door, there were a few bags full of things that Karma and his blue haired boyfriend might need. Karma was cooking some dinner and Nagisa was in the shower. The red haired boy figured that they couldn't stay at his house so they were planning to go to a hotel. He had already booked it and everything.

"Nagisa, dinner's ready!" Karma yelled up the stairs at Nagisa.

"'Kay coming now." Nagisa replied.

Karma set out plates on the table and placed the pasta on the plates. He had cooked bow pasta with meat sauce and he hoped that Nagisa liked it. They quickly ate then set of to the hotel.

_**Nagisa** _

Nagisa was nervous. He felt butterflies in his stomach. They were going to go and stay in a hotel. A hotel! Nagisa knew it was the only option that they had because his mother knew where Karma lived but still. They checked in to the hotel and Nagisa sighed in relief when he saw two beds. The blue haired boy went and collapsed on the first bed. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. When he looked up he saw that Karma had done the exact same thing Nagisa did, just on the other bed. Nagisa fell asleep only to be greeted by nightmares.

_His mother was walking towards, sadistically smiling._

" _Mom, please don't… please!" Nagisa cried with tears streaming down his face. She takes a step forward and takes his hand and ties him up on a hook. He's feet can't touch the ground and his arms are hurting when she and starts chocking him._

" _Mom… stop… can't breathe" he gasped._

" _Okay darling, I'll stop." she smiled sweetly, "I'll be back in a second, honey". She was acting so nice. So nice that_   _it scared the tied up boy. She came back like she said but she wasn't alone._

" _Karma! No Mom let him go please!" Nagisa screamed, "Please, not him. Why him?" Nagisa continued screaming as his mom to stop as she tied Karma up the same way Nagisa was. Karma didn't even speak as this happened. He just looked into Nagisa's sky blue eyes with his desperate golden ones as Nagisa's mom chocked his boyfriend instead._

" _MOM STOP, STOP IT. HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS. CHOKE ME, NOT HIM!" But it was too late as the light in Karma's eyes went out and he passed out._

" _Nagisa, wake up," Karma's voice said._

_**Karma** _

"No stop. STOP. NO MOM STOP." Karma woke up to the sound of Nagisa's terrified screams, "No not Karma! AAAAAHHHHHH STOP!"

Karma ran over to Nagisa bed and started shaking him, trying to wake the terrified blue haired boy from his nightmare.

"Nagisa, wake up," Karma said and Nagisa bolted out of his bed and flinched away from Karma's touch, curled up into a tight ball and starting sobbing. The blue haired boy was trembling and the red haired boy's heart was breaking. Karma gently reached out and touched Nagisa's back. Nagisa flinched but then leaned into the touch. The blue haired boy turned around and with a tears streamed face looked up and quietly whispered, "I'm so-sorry for waking you, Karma,"

Karma looked at Nagisa with a shocked look on his face and then he embraced the broken boy before him. He hugged the boy as tightly as he could. Almost as if Karma thought he could keep Nagisa from falling apart.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Karma** _

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Karma asked calmly. Karma felt the boy calm down a bit as he started to explain what his dream was about.

"It was… m-my mom. And she w-was hurting me a-and then s-she start-ed to h-hurt y-you." Nagisa explained between sobs. Karma felt a shot of rage go through him.

 _That stupid bitch already hurt him enough physically, but now she was terrorizing him in his dreams as well!_ Karma thought.

Karma looked into Nagisa's terrified face and felt a bunch of protectiveness towards the boy. But there was something else as well… love.  **(Cheesiness)** Karma gently brushed the side of Nagisa's face and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. As the red head pulled away, his boyfriend snuggled closer into Karma's arms and Karma rubbed soothing circles of Nagisa's back while telling him that everything is okay, that he's safe and that he would protect the blue haired boy.

Karma felt Nagisa go to sleep and gently set him down in his bed and feel asleep next the Nagisa.

_**Nagisa** _

Nagisa woke up and found himself wrapped up in Karma's protective arms and blushed. Flustered and sleepy, the blue haired boy stood up and put on the TV. He had been so caught up in the craziness of the past few days, that he didn't even know what day it was. As he turned on the TV, Nagisa went to the news channel and was surprised to see Karma's and Nagisa's picture.

"Last night, Karma Akabane kidnapped his classmate, Nagisa Shiota. The police are currently looking for them." The news reporter explained.

Nagisa dropped the remote, ran over to Karma and started to panic.

_**Karma** _

Karma woke up the next morning to Nagisa shaking him awake.

"Karma, wake up! We have to go! We have to run before they come!" Nagisa was shouting as he ran over and started packing his bag.

"What? Who's coming Nagisa!"

"The police! Now hurry up and pack. We have to get out of here before they come to get us!"

"Calm down Nagisa. Why would…"

"CALM DOWN. THEY ARE GOING TO COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

Karma looked at Nagisa with confusion and shock, then saw something flicker behind him. The TV. He saw his and Nagisa's picture on the TV.

"Nagisa, what's happening?" Karma asked.

"I don't know. They said that you kidnapped me. But you didn't! Why would you!" Hysteria was creeping into Nagisa's voice. Karma stood up suddenly and started packing his bag.

 _What should they do? They could go to the police and explain what really happened. No, no. They wouldn't believe us. Do they go to Koro-sensei? Yes. We'll go to Koro-sensei and hide out at the old school building until everything settles down._ Karma thought.

"Okay Nagisa. Calm down. We'll just go to Koro-sensei and just hide out at the school for a while." Karma explained.

"Okay. Okay we should go now. Before they find us here!" Nagisa said, still panicked. Now that Karma wasn't so confused, he found it weird that Nagisa was so panicked but just ignored it as they set out of the hotel room. They both wore hoodies with the hood up so, hopefully, no one would recognize them.

_**Nagisa** _

They had just arrived at the old school building and were currently explaining to Koro-sensei what had happened.

"So can we please stay here, Koro-sensei?" Karma asked.

"Yes, yes of course. You guys can use one of the empty classrooms and I will get you futons. I will also bring found and things that you might need every day." Koro-sensei said.

"Thank you, Koro-sensei. This means a lot." Nagisa said. Nagisa followed Karma to the empty classroom that they were going to stay in.

_**Asano** _

Asano was hanging out around the train station when he saw them. Nagisa and Karma were walking up to the school on a Sunday. He found that it was weird but ignored it as walked down the road to the restaurant that he was meeting some of his friends in. When he walked in, he saw that Karma and Nagisa were on the news. It said that Karma had kidnapped Nagisa. Asano highly doubted that that was what actually happened but then thought back to when he saw Karma and Nagisa go up towards the school. The evil gears in his head started working.

 _Perfect. Now I can finally get rid of Karma. All I have to do is tip off the police to where he saw Karma and Nagisa then they will take Karma to jail because they thought he kidnapped the blue haired boy._ Asano thought.

Asano picked up his phone and called the non emergency police line and told them were he saw Karma and Nagisa.

"Thank you for the information Asano. It is very much appreciated." The person on the other end of the line said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Karma** _

Karma was walking down the hallway towards his temporary bedroom when he saw it. The red and blue flashing lights of police cars.  _They found us!_ Karma thought as he ran to the bedroom were Nagisa was. He ran into their bedroom to find his boyfriend peacefully sleeping on his futon.

"Nagisa wake up. We gotta go now!" Karma yelled. Nagisa woke up and stared confused at Karma. Karma made the fast decision to just grab Nagisa and drag him out of the room. As they were running towards the forest, Nagisa kept asking what was going on.

"They found us. The police. We have to hide out for a while in the forest 'till they go away!" Karma explained as they entered the forest that was surrounding their school. He looked over his shoulder and saw police in pursuit of them.  _Shit._ Karma picked up his pace while still grabbing Nagisa's uninjured wrist. He decided to head towards the pond.

_**Nagisa** _

Nagisa was running as fast as he could. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as Karma dragged him through the mountain forest. Nagisa could hear the policemen shouting for them to stop but that only made them run faster. He clung to Karma's hand like it was his lifeline and continued to run through the forest.

_**Karma** _

He could see the water from the pond now and ran as fast as he could but Nagisa was struggling to keep up. They only had a little further to run and then they could climb a tree and hide but at the rate that Nagisa was running, they wouldn't make it. Despite that Karma didn't lose hope as he continued to run. They finally reached their destination. Karma suddenly stopped. He looked behind him to see where the police were and decided they had just enough time.

"Nagisa, I'm going to climb the tree then help you up." Karma ordered. He quickly climbed the tree and then turned around to help Nagisa up. To his surprise, Nagisa had already started climbing. Karma held out his hand to help the boy with the rest of the climb when suddenly a there was a huge CRACK as the branch that held Nagisa broke!

_**Nagisa** _

Nagisa started climbing after Karma and was half way up the tree when he heard a huge CRACK. His stomach dropped as he fell. The last thing that he saw before he hit the ground was Karma as he tried to reach Nagisa's hand. The only thing that he could register was the pain when he hit the ground and the police as they swarmed around him then everything was black.

_**Karma** _

He desperately tried to keep Nagisa fall but failed.

_No. No. No. No. Fuckin hell. What the hell did we ever do to deserve this!_ Karma thought as he saw the police swarm around Nagisa. Karma panicked and fell down as well. The moment he was on the ground he crawled over to Nagisa and covered his boyfriend's body with his own.

"Put your hands up!" a police officer commanded while pointing a gun at Karma. Karma quickly checked Nagisa pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he put his hands up in the air, still in front of Nagisa trying to protect him.

"Please help Nagisa! He's hurt. Please!" Karma pleaded and saw the police officer's eyes flicker to the unconscious body behind Karma. The police officer called out for a stretcher and then two paramedics came and took his boyfriend away on a stretcher. Then Karma was hand cuffed and taken away.

_**Nagisa** _

_Everything was dark. He heard footsteps._

" _NAGISA WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY!" Nagisa's mother yelled. Nagisa felt instant fear and started screaming for help, he struggled to run away but seemed to be chained down to the ground. He felt hands around his neck and couldn't breathe._

Nagisa woke up with a start and tears started to flood down his face to moment he woke up. He noticed that there was a man looking at him but didn't care.

"Are you alright, sir?" the strange man said.

"Where's Ka-rma?" Nagisa managed to choke out between sobs.

"Do you mean the man who kidnapped you? Don't worry he's in jail. He can't hurt you." the man said. Nagisa's tears dried instantly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IN JAIL, I WANT TO SEE KARMA!" yelled Nagisa.

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible." explained the man.

Nagisa suddenly felt something prick his arm and he suddenly felt really tired so he closed his eyes and went into a sleep, only to be greeted by nightmares.

_**Karma** _

They put him in the police car and started to drive to the police station. Karma kept asking about Nagisa and if he was alright but got no answers. When they got to the police station, they put him in a cell that had a drunk, fat, disgusting man and a heavily tattooed and pierced women. Karma put on a poker face and stepped bravely into the cell, only to be greeted by two glares from his fellow cell mates. He went and sat on the bench and hoped that Nagisa was alright.

_**Nagisa** _

Nagisa woke up with Karma's name on the tip of his tongue.  _All I really want right now is to see Karma!_ Nagisa thought. When he sat up again, he noticed that instead of that strange man, there was a police officer.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake." said the police officer. Nagisa just continued to stare at the man.

"Well anyway, I would like to ask you some questions." continued the police officer. "First of all, can I have a name?"

"Nagisa Shiota" the blue haired patient answered.

"Do you know who Karma Akabane is?"

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." Nagisa replied and noted that the police officer flinched.  _He's probably homophobic._ Nagisa thought.

"Do you know why Karma Akabane kidnapped you?" asked the homophobic police officer asked. Nagisa was just about to respond when he realised that if he told, then they would take his mother away. He knew that he didn't want that. That his mother was just trying to cope with stress. And also, if his mother got taken away, Nagisa would be put into the foster system and probably separated from all his friends and Karma. So the blue eyed boy quickly made up a lie. Even if it meant him having going back to his abusive mother.

"Karma didn't kidnap me. I ran away with him." Nagisa lied.

"Oh, okay then. Well we are going to contact your mother. Then you'll be discharged from the hospital and Karma Akabane will be released." The police officer informed Nagisa. Nagisa felt fear go through him at mention of his mother but quickly hid it and laid down, pretending to be going asleep. When the police officer went out though, the strange man from before came back.

"Hello Nagisa. I'm Dr. Mathew. I just came to inform you that you only broke your leg from the fall from the tree. I also came to ask how you got your broke your wrist." Dr. Mathew asked. Nagisa quickly came up with another lie.

"I fell down from my bike a few days ago." Nagisa lied and was relieved that the bruises around my neck had healed quickly so they couldn't ask about that.

"Okay then. Have some rest before you mother gets here." Dr. Mathew instructed.

Nagisa closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep but was really thinking about Karma and how he was fairing in the cell.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Karma** _

They let him out and apologized after two days.

"Where's Nagisa? He was the blue haired boy that you guys thought I kidnapped." Karma asked.

"He has gone home with his mother." The police officer answered. Karma tensed and ran out of the police station.  _Fuck, his psychotic mother is going to torture him for running away!_

_**Nagisa (Two days before)** _

Nagisa's mom took him with a calm face and Nagisa was stupid enough to think that she wasn't going to hurt him. When they got home, Nagisa's mom went into the kitchen after telling her son to go sit down at the dining table so they could talk. Nagisa was just about to sit down but then he felt a hard object hit him over the head, he felt a burst of pain and then nothing.

Nagisa woke up tied to chair and a splitting head ache. He knew immediately that his mother had gone absolutely insane. She was absolutely insane.

 _Maybe I should have told the police, then they could have found a way to help her._ Nagisa thought.

She came into the room with a horribly sweet smile.

"Oh you're up? I guess we can begin then!" Nagisa mom said. Nagisa stiffened in fear and was surprised to see his mom holding a belt. Then dread filled him when he realized what that belt was for. The tied up blue haired boy started trembling and looked at his mom's face and noticed that her face was full of delight.

 _She really has gone insane._ Nagisa thought as his mother started beating.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nagisa** _

Searing pain. Again and again and again. That's all Nagisa could feel for what felt like hours. He couldn't even think. His throat was coarse from screaming and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. All he knew was pain. After the belt, Nagisa's mom had gotten a knife and started cutting shallow cuts into the blue haired boy's skin, not deep enough to kill him though. He begged his mom to stop or to just let him die. The pain was just too much. After the knife, she got boiling water and mixed in salt and poured it over Nagisa. Everything burned. Nagisa screamed. She laughed.

Eventually, his mom stopped. But only for a few hours. Probably to go and eat and sleep. Nagisa took that time and slept as well because he didn't know when he was going to get the chance again. Before he fell asleep, he noticed that calendar.

 _It's been two days? Seems like longer._ Nagisa thought before he slipped into blissful, black oblivion, too tired to have nightmares.

_**Karma** _

Karma ran faster than he ever had. He ran to the train station and saw that the next train too Nagisa's house was in the next two hours and decided that he could run there faster. He tore of his jacket and left it behind when he got too hot. The red head's thoughts were of his lover. Mainly of saving him but he thought of all the happy times they had had together. The day they met, the day they became a couple, their first date, and their first kiss. Holding hands and Nagisa blushing and looking flustered. Nagisa smiling. Those thoughts are what kept him going. Running and running and running. He heard the sound of his feet hitting the pavement he was running on. He felt the burn of his lungs as he struggled to get oxygen but this didn't stop him.

_Nagisa. Nagisa. Nagisa. Please be alright Nagisa._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Karma** _

He finally got there. He was standing in front of Nagisa's house trying to catch his breath when he heard it. The sound of Nagisa's blood curdling scream echoed. Karma stomach dropped as he ran inside. He ran and knocked down the door. The scene that meet him would scar him for as long as he lived.

Nagisa was tied up on a chair. His hair was undone, bushing his shoulders. He was unconscious. His body was covered with cuts that were oozing of blood. Red gashes where slicing across his chest, legs and face. Karma chocked back a sob as he ran up and untied Nagisa.

 _No crying. You can break down later, but right now you have to focus on Nagisa._ Karma told himself. Once Karma untied the tortured boy, he set the Nagisa gently down and sighed with relief when he noticed the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest. With trembling hands, Karma took out his phone and called 911.

 _They were going to take fuckin 10 minutes._ Karma thought once he hung up his phone. He had to get out of here. Nagisa's mom could come any second now. Just on cue, Nagisa's mom came down the stairs and screamed, "Get away from my daughter, you stupid boy!"

Karma snapped.

"You stupid bitch! Nagisa is your SON and you have no right to tell me to go away after what you did to him!" Karma yelled. The red head quickly but gently cradled Nagisa in his arms and started running, Nagisa's mom hot on his trail.

Karma was running for a few minutes before he was already puffed. Probably because of his previous desperate attempt to get to Nagisa. He couldn't run that much longer, so he decided to hide. He took a sharp turn down an alley right before Nagisa's mom could see. He kept running and running. Karma circled back.

_I have to go back to that goddamn house because that's where the ambulance is._

He's running back and when Karma saw the paramedics picked up his pace and started screaming.

"PLEASE! OVER HERE! HELP! HELP NAGISA!"

The paramedics looked over to him with shocked expressions and then burst into action. He ran up to the paramedics carrying the stretcher and gently put Nagisa down. Karma started sobbing, tears slipping down his face and landing on the tattered remains of his lover's clothes.

"I wa-s t-the one wh-o called for the am-bula-nce here. I ha-d to run when she ca-me for us." Karma explained through his sobs. The paramedics nodded and loaded Nagisa into the ambulance and Karma followed closely behind.

_**A few hours later…** _

Nagisa had just gotten out of emergency surgery because he had internal bleeding. Karma had just finished talking to the police and he was now sitting next to his unconscious lover, holding his hand and hoping that he would wake up soon. The red head's tears had dried once they had gotten to the hospital but they started to again now as he looked at Nagisa. He was too pale and there were a bunch of wires going into his arms. He squeezed Nagisa's hand then noticed movement around Nagisa's head as the blue haired boy opened his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**7 years later…** _

_**Nagisa** _

Nagisa and Karma were walking down the street holding hands while making their way to a fancy 5 star restaurant. After what happened to Nagisa, the blue haired boy and his lover had moved in together. Nagisa's mother had been admitted to a mental hospital. Karma and Nagisa had graduated from high school and eventually gone to university. Nagisa had become a teacher and Karma became an economy politician. Nagisa felt Karma's hand in his own and smiled. He had fallen head over heels for the red head walking next to him. After what happened to him, Karma had never left his side. Even through all the panic attacks and the depressing times. Eventually Nagisa had healed and here they were today, in love, walking to a fancy restaurant to celebrate their anniversary. As they walked in, a waitress showed them to a private dining area.

"Thank you very much." Nagisa said as the waitress gave them champagne.

Nagisa and Karma settled down into their seats. The blue haired man smiled as he looked around. The dining place was very romantic. It had a beautiful view of the city's skyline with all the lights twinkling. The table they were sitting at had a white table cloth and the main source of light came from the flickering candles that were all around them. There were rose petals scattered around on the ground. After a few minutes, the waitress came with food, which surprised Nagisa because he hadn't ordered anything but then realized that it was all Karma's doing.

"Thank you Karma! This is the best!" Nagisa gushed.

"Anything for you, my love." Nagisa felt blush spread across his face and looked down into his lap.

"Don't look down Nagisa. I want to see your beautiful eyes. You look so handsome tonight, Nagisa." Karma complimented Nagisa, only making the blue haired boy more flustered.

"You look very handsome as well, Karma." Nagisa whispered. Nagisa and his lover started eating and sharing idle chit chat. When the dessert came, it was a chocolate cake with the words Happy Anniversary written with red icing in swirly letters.

"Before we eat dessert Nagisa, I would like to ask you something." the red head said as he stood up and walked towards Nagisa. Nagisa felt his heart beating faster and faster as Karma gently grabbed his hand and held it too his lips as he kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a little red box and opened it. It revealed a beautiful ring that was silver and had swirls running around it.

"Nagisa, I love you more than anything, even more than my own life. So I would be honored if you will accept this ring and become my husband." Nagisa looked into Karma's gold eyes and felt tears starting to fall down his face. He was so happy and he felt like his heart was going to burst.

"Yes, Karma I would love to be your husband!" Nagisa replied. The blue haired man felt as the ring slipped onto his rig finger. Karma stood up and with the biggest smile on his face, pulled Nagisa into a long kiss.


End file.
